


mellow

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jaebum helping Mark out with his heat.





	mellow

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all :D
> 
> i have never written anything with a/b/o in it before, so, uh, if you're expecting raunchy, messy, emotionally charged sex, you've come to the wrong place my friends ._.
> 
> this was inspired by megan bringing up a/b/o and all the markbum content i have been seeing on my tl lately (i feel so blessed and thankful towards the providers uwu) 
> 
> as always, i'd like to thank the rated gc for encouragement!

The sound of Mark's giggles carried into the room as they entered it, the door slamming shut behind them. Hands rested on Jaebum’s broad shoulders, digging firmly into the flesh as Jaebum nibbled on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Heats always turned Mark into a blubbering sobbing mess and he hated it, feeling subconscious about his behavior when he was lucid. But the way Jaebum reacted to them made it worth it; treating Mark with all the love and care he deserved.

Instead of throwing Mark down on the bed like he usually did when they were having sex outside of heat, Jaebum sat down on the edge of the bed, settling Mark on his lap. Resting one hand on Mark's hip and cupping his cheek with the other, he leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips.

Slick dribbled steadily out of Mark; the wet fabric of his shorts making him self conscious. But Jaebum distracted him from that by taking one of his hands, kissing the inside of his wrist gently, drawing him closer by wrapping one arm around his waist.

A rush of affection filled Mark, making him feel warm along with the heat that simmered under his skin.

The shower they'd taken had cooled him off considerably. The cycle made him feel lethargic and uncoordinated to the point where he needed assistance showering or doing some other task that involved movement. But Jaebum was always there to help.

"Is this okay or do you want to do this lying down?" Jaebum's hands have drifted under his white shirt, sliding up down gently against the cool skin of his stomach and sides.

Jaebum had opted out of wearing a shirt. The stray droplets of water sliding from his wet hair down to his neck and shoulders made an arresting image. Mark leaned forward to lick one of the water drops clinging to his bare earlobe, biting down on the soft skin after.

Jaebum laughed, squeezing Mark's waist. "I know I'm delicious and you can't wait to devour me but you need to use your words sweetheart."

Mark nipped before letting go. Jaebum’s thighs made a nice seat but he didn't want to leak all over his boyfriend's sweatpants (more than he already had) so he told Jaebum to roll him over.

Mark knows he's not vanilla; he's got a few kinks that would make you raise an eyebrow or two. But the way Jaebum's broad figure completely envelopes Mark’s slender one is… arousing, to say the least. The knees resting on either side of his hips is the hottest thing ever. Jaebum could easily hold Mark down (he has, on several memorable occasions) and Mark wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He doesn't want to.

There's something reassuring about his mate's solid weight on top of him, anchoring him in a way he can't explain.

Jaebum's an attentive and careful lover, especially more so during heats because Mark is so much more sensitive then. Even the lightest touches set him off.

More wetness slides out of him as they make out, hands roaming over each other's bodies, gripping and squeezing wherever the flesh has a little give. Mark’s fingers come to rest on Jaebum's ass, nails digging into the meat through the fabric of the pants. The action makes the other man moan against Mark's mouth.

Jaebum's thumb brushes against one of Mark's nipples, making his breath hitch. Heat turned everything hypersensitive, even those parts of his body that usually weren't this reactive to touch.

The rough pad of the thumb massages the tender nub in a steady circular motion, the resulting sensation making him squeeze his legs together.

"Jaebum," he moans, one hand carding into Jaebum’s damp hair while the other seeks out his hand, squeezing lightly when he finds it.

His cock is still sensitive from Jaebum jacking him off in the shower earlier. His body is producing slick like it’s going out of business but mentally he's not ready to take the knot yet.

Jaebum knows this, which is why he’s taking it slow, turning them both on their sides. Facing each other, they make out, murmuring and giggling in between, holding hands the whole time.

They have all night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> you know that one meme where god is adding two things in a pot but accidentally adds too much of the second thing? well, that's me with porn and feelings. the ratio of porn to feelings is skewed.
> 
>  
> 
> hate it? love it? come let me [know!](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
